Memory cards such as MMC (MMC=Multi Media Card), SD (SD=Secure Digital), etc and USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory sticks are well-accepted technologies for mobile storage of large volumes of data. As the storage capacity continuously increases, end-users are looking for memory cards and/or memory sticks with larger memories. In addition, end-users want their data to be stored in a secure manner on these memory cards or memory sticks.
Known solutions are, for example, providing software on the USB-stick or the integration of large memories on one chip, respectively the integration of a memory chip and a memory control chip in a multi-package.